kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Baker Bros. Bake House
The Baker Bros. Bake House is the town bakehouse in Serenia. It sits by a stream on the southern path out of Serenia Towne. Background It is currently owned and operated by William Baker and his brothers Jym and Tam. The bakery is only a few years old. But the recipe for custard pie was passed to William and his brothers by his mother, and her mother before her. The Bake House features regular sales on special items. When Graham visited during his journey through Serenia, the brothers were holding a special on custard pies. Graham bought one of their custard pies for the price of a silver coin. Although quite tempted to eat his delicious purchase, Graham would put the pie to a more practical use: defeating the yeti who lived in Queen Icebella's crystal caves. The bakery in the town of Serenia is quite renowned for the quality of its baked goods and the background of its owners. The shop was opened by a pair of brothers, Jym and Tam, and other brother William, whose name actually was Baker. They had been born into a family of traveling minstrels and spent their early years perfecting the musical and comedic arts, wandering from place to place. Eventually their parents retired and the boys continued on their own, singing and playing in inns and taverns, a night here and a night there. Their big break came when their wagon-wheel broke near Serenia. The weather was foul and their mood no sunnier. Tired of endless years on the road, they took their act to the Country Inn in Serenia and persuaded the owner to let them perform there nightly. They soon found fame--and a steady, but modest income--singing old favorites like "Greensleeves," and also telling funny and off-color stories. Performing in the same place nightly was revolutionary in Daventry, and it might be said that the Fantabulous Baker Boys invented the idea of show business there. They packed 'em in for years, but never were able to please the critics. This lack of critical appreciation finally became too much, and they quite show biz. Taking all the gold they had saved, they bought the bakery down the road, and turned a hobby into a new livelihood. Using the experience of years on stage, they began baking what they knew best--custard pies. Often they had thrown them at each other on stage. They had learned early that pies-in-the-face were easier to take if they tasted good. They had also learned that craft well, and soon became known as expert bakers. Once again they were a commercial success, but this time with a difference. Within weeks the food mavens were praising their culinary work as the entertainment critics never had their act. Commenting on this irony, Jym and Tam were quoted as saying, "The gods working mysterious ways. That's show business!". Every once in a while, though, one of the two brothers will be seen in town trying to repair their still-broken wagon. Maybe they miss the applause.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 441, 442 Layout The bakehouse kitchen can be seen through the partially-opened Dutch door.Narrator (KQ5) Behind the scenes It's mentioned in KQC, 2nd Edition, that the bake house is located within the town of Serenia, in the its actually shown to be outside of the town proper. The reference in KQC may be a nod to early version of the game in which the bakehouse would have been within the town. However within the game the bakehouse still referred to the 'town bakehouse' which could imply that its considered part of town although it appears outside the main part of the town.. At least from info in KQ5, suggests, the bakery business seemingly goes back at least three generations, and thus Jym and Tam, the two members of the Fantabulous Baker Boys would have had to have rejoined the business under William and their mother. When they took over it was apparently then renamed it the Baker Bros. Bake House. References Category:Shops Category:Places (KQ5) Category:Bakers Category:Bakeries